The Truth About Love
by KawaiiKirby
Summary: An interesting little fic...mainly DracoGinny. A romance thing I thought I'd try. Please review.


Author's notes: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has that honor!

I'm not much of an author, so don't expect too much. xD But please review if you have any comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks!

**Chapter One**

**The Mystery Gryffindor**

Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry's arm was around her waist; they were dating after all. It was lunchtime and the Gryffindor table was especially chatty today. Harry was laughing with Ron over a fight last night. Hermione was sulking a couple of spots down. But Ginny was oblivious to all of this. Her gaze was fixated on one person: Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was once in love with Harry; truly she was. But he was not interested in her then. He had liked Cho Chang. Over that time, Ginny had gotten over him. She had moved on to Dean. That never went anywhere; Dean saw her as a little kid. Then Harry suddenly liked her. It was ridiculous, but somehow she had gotten to like him again. It had been wonderful, the first month. She had looked forward to seeing him and he had acted like she was the only person in the world. She had loved it, and she had thought she had loved Harry. Since then though, things had died down. Harry had become less attentive, and she suddenly really didn't want to see him again. She felt kind of bad about it, but what could she do? She couldn't make herself like him.

Of course, she hadn't told him any of this. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She just gazed wistfully at her newest infatuation: Draco. She really thought it was love this time. He was so beautiful with his silky blonde hair. She wished he would notice her. She wished he would come over and talk to her…

Harry's voice snapped her back to reality. "Ginny, let's go to the park." _Oh great. He always wants to go to the park so we can kiss. That's all he's interested in._ she thought. But she got up and went with him, waving goodbye to the all the Gryffindors.

"Harry, do we have to go to the park? I'm really not in the mood and I've got tons of studying to do." She attempted to persuade him into letting her go. It usually worked.

Harry spun around and gazed at her. "Well…I was really looking forward to spending some quality alone time with you. I hardly ever get to see you anymore."

Ginny almost rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, _she thought. _Quality alone time? I'll you want to do is kiss me. You know nothing about me, because you don't care. _She put on her best pout and sad face. "Harry…I have to study or else I'll fail!"

Harry sighed and agreed, waving her off. _Yes! _She thought. She ran back to the Great Hall. Everyone else would still be there eating. She could stare at Draco some more.

Ginny slowed her pace when she got to the Great Hall. It was empty! _Where is everyone?_ She thought. _Lunch isn't over yet._

It was then she noticed a figure at the Slytherin table, crouching over what looked like a book. Her breath caught. _It's Draco!_ She couldn't believe this. Here she was, alone with Draco. She didn't know what to do.

Draco heard her come in and looked up, sneering. "What do you want, Weasley? Lost your precious boyfriend?" He didn't try to hide his mockery.

Ginny just stood there. She couldn't speak. It was her opportunity to say something witty or flirtatious and she just stood there.

Draco frowned. She wasn't responding. She was just…staring at him. That's odd. He started to get up and leave when she raced out the door. _What's with her?_ He thought.

Ginny ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She sputtered out the password to the Fat Lady and stumbled in. All the Gryffindors stared at her as she came pelting in.

"What's with you, Ginny? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Ron looked concerned from the corner.

Ginny paused and caught her breath. "Where were you guys? Lunch shouldn't be out yet. I went to the Great Hall to find you guys and you were gone!"

Hermione laughed. "They cleared us out early today because some Hufflepuff threw up. A Slytherin hexed him. Stupid Slytherins…."

"Slytherins aren't stupid! They're quite clever actually! You shouldn't say such things!" Ginny practically yelled at Hermione. She instantly covered her mouth.

Everyone gaped at her. Ron was the first to speak. "What was that? What's going on?"

Ginny frantically thought up some excuse for her outburst. "Umm well, you know, we're supposed to be one school. Hermione's attitude is exactly what breaks us apart. I just wanted to ummm keep the school united." She put on a fake smile.

That seemed to work. Most of the Gryffindors went back to their business. Ron and Hermione shrugged and turned back to their homework.

Ginny relieved a sigh and walked over to the couch. She gazed into the fire, daydreaming about what it would be like if Draco liked her. She felt like such an idiot! She had just stood there, dumbfounded. He was right there and she couldn't even say hello or anything.

She continued to stare in the fire. She didn't notice Ron come over and sit next to her, a worried expression on his face.

"Ginny, what's the matter? You look down. And where's Harry? Weren't you two going to the park?" he raised his eyebrow. Ginny, annoyed at the interruption, stared at him.

"Well I had some studying to do so I didn't go the park. I assume Harry did. And nothing's the matter. I'm just…ummm, really thoughtful right now." She really hated lying to her brother, and was always worried he would be able to tell that she wasn't telling the truth. She was getting better at it though.

Ron stared at her, attempting to figure out what she was thinking. _She had never been like this before, she had always blushed at the mention of Harry's name and loved any opportunity to hang out with him. Something was different…_he shrugged and turned his head towards Hermione. _When was he going to confess his feelings for Hermione? _He started to blush, and quickly turned away.

Ginny was about to return to her daydreaming when the loud bang of the door turned her thoughts elsewhere.

Harry came charging through the common room door, a triumph look on his face. All the Gryffindors, confused, rushed over to him. They all questioned him. He looked quite smug and Harry didn't normally try to get attention on him. So everyone was confused.

"Guys you won't believe this!" he paused for dramatic effect. "I just overheard Draco Malfoy say he liked a Gryffindor who visited him alone today!"


End file.
